


Exposed

by romanee



Series: Filthy [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jeremy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Gunplay, Light Breeding Talk, M/M, Omega!Alfredo, PUBG AU, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Three red zones in and never more than now were they the bane of Alfredo's existence. From the start of the match, one way or another, he'd found himself in each red zone.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> AAYYY finally got this finished and I can't believe its this long 8)) it was just supposed to be porn but _this happened_ but I'm so happy to have it done! 
> 
> Title: [Exposed by Dance Gavin Dance ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6KBzWbLbsRGidBWosNRDia)
> 
> Enjoy!!

"I can't believe you shot him while he knotted you."

Alfredo fought a laugh and wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulder pulling him flush against his side.

“Listen, he wanted it." Alfredo put his hand over his heart and batted his eyelashes. "Who am I, to deny my Alpha what he wants?” 

Jeremy's arm wrapped around his waist and his eyebrows went up. “Oh really? Because from what I recall, Michael said you left him hanging multiple times. And yelled at him a lot.” 

“He was asking for it, Jeremy! Besides, he was insufferable the whole time. What else was I supposed to do? Just let him fuck me without having done anything useful? Yeah, right.”

Jeremy snorted and squeezed his hip, “Well, I’ll try my best to be of use.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Alfredo laughed, shoving him away when Jeremy tried kissing him on the cheek. 

“Alright, lover boy, come on, we got a plane to catch.”

 

* * *

Three red zones in and never more than now were they the bane of Alfredo's existence. From the start of the match, one way or another, he'd found himself in each red zone.

The first time he and Jeremy had taken too long looting not realizing they were fucked until a bomb almost on top of them. They took cover in a shitty shed because of course there were in an area with no houses around and hunkered down hoping they'd stay safe under rickety as shit wood. The second time, Alfredo didn’t even realize he was alone until he saw bombs falling in the distance and Jeremy started yelling for him to book it out of there while he went around the red zone he'd been about to walk into to catch up with Alfredo.

And now, a _gain_ , he was alone running for his life. 

It started with Alfredo going off ahead looking for a car – which quickly devolved in him finding nothing but busted car after busted fucking car. He'd, reluctantly, left Jeremy behind to collect more ammo and hopefully find medkits and he had nothing to show for it except frustration. 

He ground his teeth together to stop himself from yelling out his frustrations. Cursing his luck, Alfredo reached for his earpiece to let Jeremy know they were fucked unless he found a car by chance on his end when a bullet grazed his shoulder. 

In an instant, he dropped to the ground and pulled his sniper to his chest, steadying his breathing, and forgot about the small wound to search for where his attacker was hiding. Just as Alfredo spotted who was watching him, ready to take aim, everything irrupted as a bomb landed all around them and one fell directly on top of the guy. Alfredo froze in shock before jumping to his feet and taking off in a sprint to get as far away from the area as he could; all around him bombs fell and for the first time in a long while, Alfredo was truly distressed.  

With each explosion, Alfredo pushed his body a little bit harder, his chest heaving from how hard his heart was beating and his stomach churning at the idea of not making it. Because not only did he have to make it out of the red, but the blue as well before he could actually let himself relax. Stumbling along the uneven ground and tripping over his own feet, his legs all but screamed at him to stop and let them rest, but he couldn't. Knew that If he even played with the idea of slowing down now, for a tiny second, there was a chance of getting blown to smithereens. Never seeing his mates again.

And that was what pushed him, like every other match, but this time it was stronger because normally he knew they were around. But now he was on his own, he wasn’t in the mindset of a solo match. And his boy's. He had his boy's he had to make it home too. And one of them was in the process of racing back for him, even though Alfredo had told him before to forget about him and save himself if anything like this were to happen. 

Alfredo wanted to cry.

In his earpiece, he listened to the motor of the buggy Jeremy found and focused on his shallow breathing, trying to block out the sounds of houses and debris exploding in every which direction.  

Swallowing, Alfredo wheezed out Jeremy's name taken aback at how shaken he sounded. And Jeremy, oh, Jeremy sounded even more frightened than him. Alfredo heard the panic in his words as he stumbled through his words before getting out:  

"Hold tight, keep running Fredo, I'm -" 

His voice cut out and Alfredo shivered. Never in his life has he hated not being able to hear Jeremy's voice around him more than now, but Alfredo refused to let it trip him up. 

For a few painful moments he wasn’t able to hear Jeremy's voice over static, but from time to time he could just make out cursing and frustrated grunts, and finally,  _finally,_ Alfredo could see the edge of the red; he had some ways to go and soon he'd be scot free.    

When a building to his left exploded, Alfredo staggered and froze midfall. Blood rushing in his ears as a light pain flared up in his leg. With a quick glance down and he saw a nail embedded in his thigh. 

Lost in a daze he let himself fall to the ground as he wrapped his hands around his leg; not even registering pain other than a light sting when suddenly, a weight was on him crushing him into the ground and covering his body. His vision went fuzzy, but just a quickly it came back and he registered hands all over him and a new panic seized him and he started to throw punches. He heard a loud groan when he went for their throat then tensed when he heard a whimper and his name. Alfredo's eyes flew open and there he was. His Jeremy, looking hurt as all can be while bombs fell all around them. 

They stared at one another before Jeremy hoisted him up and Alfredo let him. Let himself be tossed over Jeremy's shoulder as he got them out of the red, which upon looking back to where they were, Alfredo saw that it was near its end and it would be the blue and others they'd be up against now, but that didn’t matter. 

He was with his alpha. He wasn’t alone anymore.  

Hand's ran up and down his thigh and Jeremy put him in the back of the buggy, apologizing all the while, for having taking so long and startling him. 

"I should know better, but it's okay. You're okay." 

Alfredo watched Jeremy, quiet as his alpha fumbled his words, and he found himself smiling. Pulling his sniper around to sit on his lap he pulled Jeremy in for a quick kiss then pushed him away. 

"Get us out of here." 

 

* * *

 

They'd barely made it out of the blue and the day kept getting worse and worse. Alfredo wanted to scream. Any relief he might've felt was washed and his frustration from before was back in full force. 

The buggy lasted them a while longer after Jeremy picked him up and it could've lasted them longer, but when its tires got blown out and nearly killed them as they were tossed out which went a searing pair through his thigh as they were, once again, left to run for their lives to the new zone while also sniping people both ahead and behind them. It was a miracle Jeremy had found as many medkits that he did because Alfredo wanted to strangle himself with them after he got his leg patched up.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Jeremy wouldn’t let him.  

Alfredo knew it was a case of bad luck and he was being a  _bit_  dramatic, and it wasn’t his fault these things were happening, but it didn’t stop him from feeling useless. All they’d been doing was chasing after the white and getting bombarded with red zone after red zone, left to pick off people that were hardly worth their time. It was bullshit. And Alfredo wanted to cry and scream, it was a new set of fillings to feel out of the battlefield and Alfredo would give anything to not have to feel this way again out here.   

-

Bless Jeremy's heart for being in the right place, but after another hour of cat and mouse with the white and another fucking red zone, Alfredo wasn’t sure he could take Jeremy's kind words. His compliments and reassurances didn’t do Alfredo any good and while he loved when Jeremy scented him to calm him down, Alfredo felt as though he didn’t deserve it. Wanted to seethe in his disgruntlement.  

And sure, this had been his idea, to distract themselves, since for once they were still in the white and had plenty of time before they'd have to get a move on, but Jeremy's biting on his ear and hands under his shirt wasn't relaxing, and god... the sweet talk he was trying to pull off was driving Alfredo mad. He was still too keyed up about everything to really let himself get swayed. 

Giving Jeremy a light shove, Alfredo freed his arm and grabbed his rifle.   

"J, I love you, and I really,  _really_  appreciate you going the extra mile to pamper and not arguing with me. But please, for just five seconds. Stop. Talking." 

Jeremy stared at him, eyes wide and not quite scared but more startled at the sudden distance and the mix of warm and cold from the barrel pressed against his cock. Alfredo leaned down and kissed Jeremy on the cheek, slowly dragging the barrel along the length of his dick until the muzzle was hovering over the head. Alfredo gave him a tired smile as he tapped the head with the muzzle and Jeremy twitched and sucked in a deep breath through his nose. 

"Good Alpha." There was no coyness to his words like he thought he might be able to pull off, and Alfredo ignored the flash of worry on Jeremy's face. Motherfucker was sporting a hard on while looking like he was about to shove the gun away and pull him into his lap for a hug. 

Off in the distance, bombs exploded and Alfredo heaved another sigh, dropping his shoulders as he shifted around to sit beside Jeremy, letting his sniper fall between them.  

He was exhausted and wanted everything done and over with so they could go home. But he  _had_  to be strong, had to be the sniper Jeremy deserved so when they did go home together they could cuddle with their mates and put the day behind them. With that thought, he hunched over his knees, pulling them close to his chest to make himself as small as possible, fighting back tears that threatened to spill because who knew how much longer they'd be in this dumb match. 

On top of that, the others were busy in their own match so there was no one he could call into, to at least hear one of the other's voices. 

Jeremy made a noise in the back of his throat, but Alfredo refused to look at him. Didn’t want him to see him so torn and tired when they still had who knows how much longer before the match would end. But that didn’t stop Jeremy from tugging on his pants leg and pulling his legs back out in front of him so he could worm his way between them, cupping Alfredo's face, making him look at him. 

And okay, seeing his alpha with his fly open and the top of his pants pushed almost past his waist with his dick still hard, out for anyone to see, looking distraught made Alfredo smile. Just a tiny bit.

"Fredo... buddy, I – 'm sorry if I was forcing you to do something you don’t want to do..." His voice trailed off and Alfredo's heart jumped into his throat. 

He grabbed Jeremy's wrists, "Don’t ever think that," he kissed the inside of them then rubbed them on his cheek. "I started it, you did nothing wrong. I just - I was hoping this would distract me, but..." He sighed and let Jeremy's hands fall to his waist where Jeremy rubbed light circles into his skin. "Today's been stressful and we're not even done. I want to go home and cuddle with you and the guys."

Alfredo didn’t mean for his voice to crack, but when it did Jeremy cupped his face again. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Lips twitching, Alfredo nodded and closed his eyes, letting Jeremy pull him in and sighed in contentment this time; wrapping his arms around Jeremy's shoulder while wrapping his legs around the back of Jeremy's thighs. 

They pulled apart and Alfredo rubbed their noses together feeling tension melting away some. "Alpha." 

With easy, Jeremy wormed his way to sit on the ground and pulled him into his lap and Alfredo leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and letting Jeremy kiss his neck. This time he was boneless, hands tracing down Jeremy's arms and squeezing his bices ever so often. 

"Can I take your pants off?" 

Again, Alfredo nodded, kicking his shoes off he lifted himself with Jeremy's help and shivered at the humidity and wrapped his legs back around his alpha's waist.

"Before you ask, yes, you can fuck me or do whatever you want. You have my one hundred percent consent to do whatever the fuck you want without having to keep asking, Alpha." 

His alpha's scoff was lovely and Alfredo let himself melt in his soft touches on his chest, ribs, stomach and his crotch. His hips jumped, seeking more pressure and his alpha chuckled, pressing his palm against his hardening cock and rubbing rough circles on the head. Sucking in a breath Alfredo's head lulled to the side, thrusting up into his alpha's hand.   

"Not gonna ask anything, but I'm gonna tell you what I'ma be doing."

"Don't...  _haa_ _fuck,_  Alpha, don’t bother." His voice was tight, but he focused his attention on rolling his hips in time with his alpha's hand.

Alfredo was shifted around a bit, but when he felt his alpha's cock against his ass he smiled, grinding down hard, his heart fluttering at the deep growl he pulled from his alpha. 

"Fuck, Omega." 

Alfredo's eyes slipped open and he grabbed the back of his alpha's neck and crashed their lips together. They moaned as one at the contact; both thrusting their hips into and against each other working one another into a hot and bothered mess. 

Teeth dragged along his neck up to his cheek, biting his jaw and Alfredo moaned, "Alpha, more!"

He didn’t wait to hear a response and reached down between their bodies and helped pull his underwear off, and they weren't even fully off when his alpha scooted back and lifted him up and took his cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down a few times before pulling off him and Alfredo's mouth hung open in a silent moan. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around his alpha's neck, thrusting his hips a bit, and bless he's alpha, he took his cock into his mouth again. 

Alfredo choked on a moan when he felt his alpha's nose buried in his pubes as he was messily sucked off. His muscles tensing when he felt fingers playing with his ass, gathering slick before gently pushing into him and Alfredo gasped out a soft  _yes,_ his thighs trembling around his alpha's head.        

The mouth sucking his cock pulled away and he scrambled to shove his alpha's head back down when teeth sunk into his thigh. 

"Be patient, Omega." 

"Alpha,  _Alpha, please_." His eyes peeked open and his tears blurred his vision. "Need you so bad, Alpha, please!" 

He felt lips curling into a smirk on his skin and whined, weakly tugging on his alpha's head, and the fingers inside him rubbed  _hard_  against his prostate and Alfredo was seeing stars. Nearly going limp. 

After what felt like hours of having his prostate abused, the fingers slipped out of him and in turn wrapped around his leaking cock, giving him a few good tugs that had him drooling all over himself. 

"God, what a good Omega you've been." 

Alfredo dumbly nodded, "Yes, Alpha, good! I'm good!" 

He was lowed back to his alpha's lap and at the feeling of his alpha's cock head pressing into his ass Alfredo threw his head back, a string of gibberish spurring his alpha on and before he knew it his was full, so fucking full he could've cried, if he were in his right mind, in relief. 

Already he could feel his alpha's knot bumping against his rim and he was done for; Alfredo started begging and clawing at wherever his hands could reach to be fucked long and hard. Instead, his alpha pulled out almost all the way and painstakingly slow, thrust back in. Inch by inch he'd pull back out before pushing back in and Alfredo was an overstimulated mess. 

Hands were all over him, either jerking him off or playing with his nipples and each time he started crying out he was about to come, his alpha would stop and pepper kisses all over his body, shushing him and praising him for being such a good omega.

But when he pulled out all the way, Alfredo's hazy mind was ready to pitch a fucking fit, his omega not having any of whatever bullshit his alpha was trying to pull. 

A soft click registered somewhere in his mind, but it wasn’t until he felt cool metal pressing into his hot hole did he snap his mouth shut. Going impossibly still as what he knew was his sniper, was eased into him. His alpha didn’t thrust it into him but circled it around his rim causing the tip to nudge his prostate a few times that had Alfredo's toes curling.             

The safety clicked on and off a number of times before the muzzle was out of him. 

"Want my knot babe?" His alpha's breath was hot and labored against his ear and he could've snapped his neck at the force at which he nodded. 

And this time, his alpha was rough. 

Thrust all the way into him till his knot was stretching Alfredo's rim and slipping inside him. The hands on his waist pulled him down hard as he was fucked full and in seconds he could feel come spilling into him. Filling him in a way that had him begging to be breed like a good omega, loving that he was the one to satisfy his alpha fully and completely.

Alfredo's limbs were sluggish, but his hold on his alpha was as strong as ever, rolling his hips to milk his knot. Whispering in his alpha's ear nonsense about pups. 

Soon enough, Alfredo came back to himself, planting kissing along Jeremy's neck and nuzzling against his scent glands. And Jeremy's hands rubbed his back, neck, and thighs; nuzzling against his scent glands all the while. Carefully, Jeremy helped him up and off his softening cock and before Alfredo could even ask for something to clean himself up with, Jeremy was pulling his shirt off and whipping him clean as best he could. 

"Gonna have to wait till we get home to clean up properly, but this'll have to do for now." 

Alfredo flushed, still embarrassed about his earlier behavior, but he felt content and let Jeremy kiss all over his abdomen. 

They shared a few more kisses while Alfredo redressed himself and snorted at the sight of Jeremy shirtless under his bulletproof vest and decked out in his gear. 

"You'll be okay like that?" He asked. 

"Just fine!" 

Alfredo shook his head and pulled Jeremy into a hug, kissing his head. 

"Thanks for that, by the way. And uh..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry about... the pup's thing... I was still – y'know. Not all the way back in my right mind." 

Jeremy pulled him down for a deep kiss, "Don’t worry about. Besides, just be glad Michael and Ryan didn’t hear that. They'd have nutted themselves." 

Alfredo snorted and shoved Jeremy away while he laughed as well.                          

"Jesus! But next time I get to fuck  _you_  with my rifle."    

He snatched his sniper up and pressed it against Jeremy's dick. "I'ma rock your fucking world with it, baby."

Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, so there will be a next time for some battlefield sex?" 

"Shut the fuck up! Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
